Reluctant Obsessions Tradução
by Nieryka
Summary: Slash Certas coisas ficam marcadas para sempre. No corpo e na alma.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Reluctant Obsessions**

Gênero: Slash/NC-17

Fandom: Resident Evil 4

Casal: Leon/Krauser

Autora: firewolfsg

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Certas coisas ficam marcadas para sempre. No corpo e na alma.

**Reluctant Obsessions**

"Hey, Jack. Já viu a nova carga?"

Jack Krauser ergueu o olhar para seus amigos e viu o caminhão descarregando os novos recrutas no campo. Sua atenção foi imediatamente tomada por um pequeno recruta de cabelos cor de areia, de pé no meio de seus companheiros mais altos e musculosos. "Jesus! O Comando está com tanta dificuldade de achar novos recrutas que agora estão roubando berços? Aquele guri não pode ter saído há muito tempo do ginásio."

"Querem apostar que ele vai se mandar em um ano?"

"Sem aposta." Jack riu com escárnio enquanto forçava seus pensamentos para longe daquele belo traseiro e voltou suas atenções para o livro de códigos que estivera estudando. "De jeito nenhum ele vai aguentar seis anos. Eu dou pra ele seis semanas. Seis meses no máximo."

Jack não prestou mais muita atenção ao rapaz desde então, entretanto ele ouviu os comentários que começaram a flutuar pelo campo a respeito do novo cara. Começaram a espalhar que o guri fora um dos dois sobreviventes do incidente em Racoon City. Isso tinha lhe feito ganhar bastante respeito no campo, por ter enfrentado todos aqueles zumbis e mutantes criados pelo distúrbio viral, até conseguir escapar do horror.

De qualquer forma, também era de conhecimento geral que o garoto tinha ficado aterrorizado com a experiência. Mesmo agora, meses depois do evento, seus companheiros recrutas comentavam com simpatia entre si sobre como ele ainda encontrava dificuldade em dormir a noite. Após as primeiras noites difíceis no campo, entretanto, ele tinha sido cuidadoso em não acordar seu colega de quarto ou os vizinhos. Jack tinha até mesmo ouvido alguns instrutores discutindo como lidar com o ex-policial quando ele subtamente exibia sintomas de Estresse pós traumático no meio das aulas. Mesmo que suas reações fossem completamente compreensíveis, isso era, infelizmente, muito perigoso para colegas e instrutores que não usavam de precaução durante esses períodos gratamente não muito freqüentes. Para os instrutores era um desafio de concessão e liberdade versus controle, e saber como tirá-lo a salvo de uma alucinação onde ele imaginava-se de volta a Raccon City. Para seus companheiros recrutas, isso fazia a vida mais... interessante durante as aulas ao ar livre.

Tinham que ser bastante cuidadosos em não assustar Leon S. Kennedy por qualquer razão. Ele já mandara três companheiros recrutas para o hospital com torções ou costelas quebradas por terem chegado por trás dele inesperadamente. A despeito disso tudo, Kennedy era surpreendentemente bem quisto e popular com seus companheiros. Seis meses após ele ter chegado no campo lá estava ele junto com seu agora reduzido grupo de companheiros recrutas, e Jack teve que engolir suas próprias palavras a respeito de Kennedy desistir cedo.

Durante uma das raras ocasiões em que os instrutores juntariam novos e antigos recrutas para aulas, Jack se descobriu de pé diante da turma com sua faca em mãos e face a face com Kennedy. Jack não se achava mais impressionado com o novato agora quanto estava antes. Era perceptivel que o rapaz tinha criado mais corpo com a dieta especial e os exercicios rigorosos impingidos a todos os recrutas, mas mesmo que Kennedy não se parecesse mais com uma chave de cadeia, ele ainda era menor e "frágil" em comparação com a maioria dos recrutas e instrutores, exceto as mulheres. Veio a mente de Jack as várias vezes em que ouvira seus companheiros fazendo piadas com os recrutas mais velhos sobre observar o "traseiro em desenvolvimento" de seu jovem amigo recruta. Que ele ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma "proposta" era uma notícia que deixava Jack perplexo.

"Kennedy!" A voz do instrutor trouxe de volta a atenção de Jack para o homem diante dele. "Não quero que se segure, está me ouvindo?!"

"Mas..." O jovem loiro retirou a faca de combate da bainha em seu ombro com a mão direita, nervosamente.

"Sim, é uma faca de verdade. Mas Krauser é um aluno antigo." Jack lançou um sorriso confiante para o instrutor quando este olhou em sua direção. "Ele vai ficar bem. Então dê tudo de si. Me ouviu, recruta?"

"Sim, senhor!"

"E Krauser! Eu não preciso de recrutas mortos, portanto contenha seu entusiasmo."

"Sim, senhor!" Jack fungou sarcasticamente consigo mesmo ao observar o rapaz tomar posição. Ele lançou um sorriso predatório para Kennedy ao girar a faca nas mãos. "Vamos lá, camarada. Eu não vou machucá-lo... muito." Aquilo ia ser brincadeira de criança…

"De todos os cérebros mais patéticos, estúpido, idiota... Que diabos aconteceu com você, Krauser?"

Jack apenas gostaria que o instrutor calasse a boca. Ele nunca estivera tão embaraçado em toda sua vida. O garoto era bom enquanto ele tinha sido muito presunçoso e autoconfiante. Após alguns passos, ele notara que o comportamento de Kennedy subitamente tinha mudado, o que o alertou que o garoto já não estava vendo um ser humano como oponente. O instrutor reconheceu o perigo imediatamente, mas Jack não se importou.

Jack realmente pensara que podia vencer Kennedy ao fazer uso de seu tamanho e força para manter o rapaz na defensiva. Então Kennedy subtamente avançou num ataque e quando Krauser erguera sua faca para bloquear o golpe, o rapaz jogou a faca para a outra mão e atacou o lado desprotegido. Tarde demais Jack lembrou a vantagem da faca de dois gumes de Kennedy sobre sua faca de lâmina única, especialmente para alguém ambidestro que podia mudar a arma de uma mão pra outra.

Nesse rápido momento, Kennedy deslizou para dentro de sua guarda e Jack mal conseguiu recuar a tempo de evitar levar uma facada do queixo até o cérebro. Ele tivera sorte que a faca apenas cortara seus lábios e rosto e o jorro de sangue acordara Kennedy de seu momento de irrealidade antes que continuasse a tentar rasgar sua cabeça. Se tivesse sido uma luta real de campo...

"Agora eu tenho um garoto lá fora que pensa... não... que sabe que quase matou você! Você sabe por quantos meses mais você o mandou de volta para a terapia?"

Jack se contraiu ao lembrar do choque de Kennedy. O garoto ficara aterrorizado, consternado e cheio de culpa. Agora Jack percebera porque Kennedy era tão bem respeitado e não precisava lidar com qualquer tipo de piadas a respeito de seus colegas mais musculosos. O garoto definitivamente era bom, mas não ficava falando aos quatro ventos e mostrara preocupação genuina e vergonha por tê-lo ferido.

"Você teve muita sorte de não ter perdido um olho!"

A essa lembrança, a mão de Jack inconscientemente se ergueu para tocar as bandagens em sua face anestesiada. Ah, aquilo ia doer feito o diabo quando o efeito da anestesia terminasse. Os pontos, Jack sabia, iam deixar cicatriz e uma cicatriz bem feia. Bem... quando ele se olhasse no espelho de agora em diante, ele se lembraria de nunca subestimar seu oponente, nem julgar uma pessoa apenas pela aparência.

"Cristo! Krauser, você sabe que não deve relaxar quando treinamos com armas de verdade." O instrutor ainda estava furioso. "E que diabos você estava pensando quando Kennedy entrou no modo matar-ou-morrer? Merda! Ele literalmente matou centenas antes de nós conseguirmos tirar ele de lá. Você devia ter evitado o golpe!"

Jack suspirou e deixou o homem continuar. Ele sabia que tinha causado ao instrutor um susto enorme por quase ter deixado um recruta matar outro. E Kennedy? Jack disse a si mesmo que deveria ter pensado melhor antes de levar na tranquilidade um homem que tinha, a menos de um ano atrás, retalhado bem umas centenas de zumbis e mutantes durante sua busca por sobreviventes e uma saída daquela cidade amaldiçoada. Como parecia, o garoto provavelmente tinha um recorde de mortes maior que todos ali no campo juntos. Os instrutores estavam poupando trabalho ao treinar um operativo que podia facilmente escorregar para o modo assassino quando necessário. De certa forma, Jack sabia que ao contrário de sua primeira afirmação sobre o rapaz, Kennedy ia conseguir chegar até o fim e ser o melhor.

"Sinto muito."

Jack suspirou, ele não podia lidar com aquilo. Nos últimos meses, toda vez que Kennedy o via ia até ele para se desculpar. Os pontos foram retirados e a feia e vermelha cicatriz finalmente começava a se desvanecer, mas o garoto continuava a adulá-lo onde quer que se encontrassem.

Ele tentara ser paciente, de verdade. Mas o garoto estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos. E não ajudava que alguns de seus colegas de classe, e alguns dos amigos de Kennedy, pra ajudar, se deliciassem em lembrar Jack das habilidades superiores do rapaz menor com uma faca. Isso deixava o garoto embaraçado, e só por isso ele acabava querendo se desculpar ainda mais. E porque o garoto estava praticamente na sua cara dia após dia, Jack começou a notá-lo melhor. Mais e mais Jack estava se descobrindo a apreciar quanto os treinamentos tinham desenvolvido a musculatura do garoto.

"Eu te ouvi nas primeiras cem vezes. Foi mais minha culpa que sua. Eu deveria estar mais em guarda."

"Você realmente acha que podia ter vencido, Krauser?" Um dos amigos de Kennedy chegou por trás dele e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele. "Nosso garoto Skippy aqui é um demônio de verdade quando ele quer ser."

De onde estava, Jack era o único que podia ver a careta de Kennedy ao ouvir o tão odiado apelido. O "amigo" tivera sorte que o conselho de instrutores tivesse ajudado Kennedy, após o incidente com a luta de facas, a lidar com suas memórias da escapada de Racoon City. Seis meses antes, aparecer por trás de Kennedy assim teria resultado no desafortunado homem ser jogado através da sala pelo selvagem rapaz. Isso fizera Kennedy ganhar o apelido de "Skippy" entre seus colegas por sua pronta resposta quando subitamente assustado.

"São palavras desafiadoras, garoto. Querendo uma revanche, 'Skippy'?"

"Não!" Os olhos de Kennedy se arregalaram enquanto ele rapidamente se escondia atrás do colega. "Não sem um instrutor por perto, quero dizer. E... eu realmente sinto muito, Krauser."

Jack ficou observando os homens partirem, feliz por estar sozinho novamente. Deuses... o garoto parecia muito bem comparado aos outros caras musculosos no campo. Você não podia culpar um cara por notar após ser isolado e privado de companhia feminina por tanto tempo. Kennedy era afortunado por ser tão respeitado, além de ser um capaz e perigoso lutador com reflexos rápidos. Ninguém ia querer arriscar a possibilidade de morrer só por tentar dar uma passadinha de mão inocente.

'Eu sinto muito.' Ele tinha ouvido isso tantas vezes nos ultimos meses... Seus amigos estavam começando a se perguntar por que Jack era tão tolerante com o desconforto do garoto. Eles estavam esperando que ele explodisse há eras. E Jack era sabio o bastante para saber que seus companheiros estavam puxando a sardinha de Kennedy porque queriam ver Jack perder a calma e explodir. Ele não ia dar a eles essa satisfação.

Por outro lado, Jack tambem sabia que estava subconscientemente desejando e esperando que Kennedy fosse além e perguntasse como podia compensá-lo. Jack tinha passado muitas horas fantasiando sobre o que gostaria que Kennedy fizesse por ele... Deuses... ele precisava de um tempo dos treinamentos, sair para algum lugar onde pudesse arranjar compania que pudesse ser seduzida de maneira segura ou que ao menos pudesse pagar.

Jack estava muito irritado. Finalmente... finalmente os instrutores tinham decidido deixar os recrutas mais dedicados terem um tempo livre e poderem deixar o campo para ter alguma diversão na cidade próxima e... ele não estava interessado. É, houveram muitas mulheres que olharam intrigadas para sua cicatriz. Seus amigos tinham escondido o riso por trás das mãos ao notarem quantas pareciam atraídas pela cicatriz "viril" que parecia demarcá-lo como um homem mais perigoso e excitante comparado aos outros recrutas. E ele não estava interessado.

Após algumas horas bebendo e vendo seus amigos sairem com uma ou duas mulheres nos braços, Jack declinou as várias ofertas recebidas e resolveu dar a noite por encerrada. A ultima pessoa que ele teria imaginado trombar, quando retornou ao campo e entrou no chuveiro comunitário para um banho antes de ir pro quarto, era Kennedy.

Oh, Deuses… O garoto estava uma beleza nu e cercado por uma fina névoa de vapor que deixava o mínimo para a imaginação. Jack sentiu uma parte recalcitrante de seu corpo tomar vida e se apertar dentro de seus jeans. Merda!

Tendo sentido sua presença, o rapaz virou-se para encará-lo. "Krauser?"

A garganta de Krauser ficou seca no momento em que teve uma visão completa do garoto de frente. O leve rubor nas faces do garoto quando tentou se cobrir diante do escrutínio de Jack apenas fez o homem sentir-se ainda mais excitado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Jack teve que agradecer por sua voz não ter falhado.

"O que você tem com isso?" Eriçou-se o garoto, defensivamente. "O que está fazendo de volta tão cedo...? Oh…"

"Kennedy." Jack grunhiu incomodado. Ele podia imaginar as engrenagens dando volta dentro da cabeça do rapaz. "Não é o que você está pensando..."

"Eu sinto mu..."

Foi isso. Jack mais tarde culpou a complexa combinação de fatores favoráveis que os tinham feito encontrarem-se assim por sua reação. Ele avançou direto através do jato de água para jogar o rapaz contra a parede. "Escute, Kennedy! Eu estou cansado e enjoado de ouvir você dizer isso! São só palavras pra mim, agora! Se você sente tanto, por que não faz algo sobre isso e esquece de uma vez?"

"Mas..." O rapaz baixou o olhar e o desviou, não se permitindo encará-lo.

"Quê? Você acha que eu nunca mais vou conseguir transar por causa disso?" Jack ergueu o queixo dele para forçar Kennedy a encará-lo. Quê? Você acha que gostaria de me compensar por isso?"

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" As palavras ditas suavemente foram direto para o meio de suas pernas.

Merda! Ele não esperava isso. A oferta estava na linguagem corporal inteira do rapaz e Jack não conseguiu achar dentro de si nenhum motivo para recusar, o garoto tivesse ou não entendido o que acabara de desencadear.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

O rapaz ficou tenso ao primeiro toque dos lábios de Jack, mas ele não tentou lutar ou morder a língua que invadiu sua boca

O rapaz ficou tenso ao primeiro toque dos lábios de Jack, mas ele não tentou lutar ou morder a língua que invadiu sua boca. Kennedy tinha sabor de menta com um leve traço de café, o que contava a Jack que ele provavelmente comera na cafeteria e então escovara os dentes antes do banho.

Deviam existir muitas coisas que ele devia ter feito, mas Jack ignorou sua consciência e se concentrou em sua gritante libido ao pressionar-se contra a molhada e nua figura com que vinha sonhando acordado há meses. Quando mais tarde refletiu nisso, Jack teve que admitir que o rapaz provavelmente não tinha esperado que ele reagisse daquela maneira á sua oferta. A falta de uma ereção correspondente foi registrada, mas Jack não se importou. Kennedy não tinha relaxado no beijo, também, ainda que tivesse posto de lado quaisquer considerações sobre se afastar. Jack tinha um desejo que exigia satisfação e onde mulheres disponíveis não puderam excitar seu interesse, Kennedy o fizera, e tinha feito uma oferta.

Ele estava todo sobre o rapaz, com lábios, dentes e mãos. Era viciante ouvir que leves ofegos e gemidos ele podia tirar do rapaz com lambidas, beliscões e carícias estratégicas. Mesmo enquanto estava conseguindo finalmente provocar uma ereção em Kennedy, Jack teve subitamente o pensamento de que aquilo podia ser totalmente novo para o rapaz. De certa forma, aquilo apenas empurrava sua libido anda mais pras alturas ao se encontrar determinado a ser o único a ter o belo traseiro do garoto.

"Krauser?" Seus lábios famintos impediram Kennedy de dizer algo ou tentar levantar qualquer protesto.

Dedos ensaboados acharam a entrada desejada de Kennedy e Jack engoliu o ofego que o rapaz deixou escapar diante daquela exploração determinada. Oh, o garoto ia ser apertado.. Jack estava ficando ainda mais duro em sua fome de mergulhar naquele tesouro. Pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado, Jack sentiu o garoto começar a lutar contra seu abraço. Ele não o soltou, entretanto. Antes que Kennedy pudesse reunir sua vontade para fazer algo significativo os exploradores dedos de Jack atingiram-lhe a próstata. Diante da firme estimulação Kennedy jogou a cabeça para trás num gemido de prazer que expôs a longa coluna de seu pescoço ao ávido assalto de Jack.

O garoto finalmente se entregou graças ao repetido assalto a sua próstata, ofegando contra o ouvido de Jack ao se agarrar a ele após suas pernas terem falhado em continuar sustentando-o. Tomando isso como o momento certo para finalmente satisfazer seu desejo, antes que acabasse jorrando sua carga prematuramente, Jack fez Kennedy soltar seu pescoço e se virar para segurar em um dos canos na parede enquanto ele abria o zíper de seus jeans para libertar seu pau. Sua mão rapidamente se fechou sobre a boca do rapaz menor para abafar o grito quando Jack se empurrou contra ele para enfiar a cabeça de seu pênis na entrada apertada.

Foi uma agonia para Jack esperar Kennedy relaxar antes de começar a estocar. Mas ele esperou pacientemente que o rapaz se acostumasse com sua presença dentro dele, mantendo cuidadosamente a mão sobre a boca de Kennedy enquanto lambia e pousava suaves beijos em suas costas e pescoço. Deuses, Kennedy era apertado. Mais apertado que qualquer mulher que ele já tinha levado para cama. Jack tinha certeza de que Kennedy nunca tinha feito aquilo antes.

Parecia que uma eternidade se passara antes que sentisse o rapaz começar a relaxar, e para Jack se sentir seguro em continuar a deslizar no estreito e delicioso canal. Ele o fez em pequenas, lentas estocadas, consciente da novidade disso tudo para o garoto e não querendo feri-lo. Jack podia sentir um sorriso enorme se espalhando por seu próprio rosto quando as mãos de Kennedy deixaram os canos por um momento e agarraram suas mãos para reposicioná-las; uma em seus mamilos e a outra sobre sua ereção que começava a reviver. Ele atenciosamente passou a brincar com aqueles pontinhos duros no peito de seu amante e começou a bombear a ereção de Kennedy em sincronia com suas estocadas.

O som de botas pesadas ecoando no corredor do lado de fora dos chuveiros os fez congelarem. Jack praguejou consigo mesmo ao sentir a ereção em sua mão instantaneamente murchar. Ele teve o súbito pensamento de que se alguém os descobrisse no chuveiro comunal talvez quisesse se juntar á eles. Ele podia sentir a si mesmo ferver em revolta ao pensamento de ser obrigado a "dividir" Kennedy.

"Vamos terminar isso onde não seremos interrompidos." Relutantemente ele se retirou do delicioso canal e pousou um beijo contra o queixo do rapaz.

Jack tomou o cuidado de segurar o rapaz ao ajudá-lo a se vestir para a caminhada clandestina até o quarto de Krauser. Ele sabia que se deixasse Kennedy se afastar, o garoto ia desistir. Jack já podia dizer, só de olhar, que ele estava seriamente tendo segundos pensamentos sobre sua entrega as exigências de Krauser.

Em seu quarto, com a porta trancada e uma cadeira como barricada, Jack se virou para encarar seu pálido amante na cálida luz do luar que entrava pela janela. A ereção de Krauser, que tinha diminuído durante o caminho para os quartos agora voltava à vida diante da visão daquela trêmula e suave figura sentada em sua cama.

"Tire a roupa, Sk... Kennedy." Ele controlou a boca imediatamente, lembrando que o rapaz não gostava nem um pouco do apelido dado por seus companheiros.

"Krau..." Jack deu os dois passos necessários para trazer o garoto ao alcance e interrompeu o que quer que Leon tencionara dizer com um beijo inflamado.

"Jack." Ele murmurou suavemente contra os lábios ofegantes de Leon, quando finalmente deixou o garoto respirar. "Eu quero ouvir você me chamar de 'Jack' quando eu te fizer gozar."

"K... J... Jack, Eu..."

"Tire a roupa, Leon. Eu quero te ver inteiro."

Jack sabia muito bem que seu sorriso parecia predatório ao observar o jovem corar e começar a remover as roupas. Jack não permitiu que Leon as dobrasse, tomando cada uma das peças de suas mãos para jogar ou pendurar sobre qualquer parte conveniente de móvel ao seu alcance.

Com a última peça finalmente removida, Leon rastejou mais para cima da cama de Jack e, após hesitar por um momento, abriu as pernas diante de seus olhos brilhantes. Jack quase gozou nas calças vendo o rapaz se oferecer diante dele como um sacrifício. Ele praticamente rasgou as próprias roupas em sua pressa de libertar sua ereção e se enfiar entre as pernas de Leon.

Contudo, antes que ele se aproximasse, Leon ergueu uma das mãos, tocou o rosto de Jack e percorreu com o indicador a cicatriz desde a testa, os olhos até os lábios. Ao invés de sentir raiva pela lembrança, Jack sentiu como se os nervos na cicatriz estivessem diretamente ligados ao seu pau. Ele precisava sentir-se mergulhar no calor apertado de Leon e sentir agora.

Sem nenhum pensamento sobre usar mais lubrificante ou preparar seu amante novamente, Jack agarrou Leon pela cintura, ergueu-o em posição e estocou para dentro sem aviso. As mãos de Leon imediatamente moveram-se do rosto de Jack para seus ombros, agarrando-os num aperto tão forte que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Seu rosto refletia a dor pelo súbito impalamento. Com a cabeça navegando em meio a névoa de excitação causada pelo calor apertado em que seu pau estava mergulhado, Jack começou a murmurar palavras de ternura meio sem sentido enquanto deitava pequenos beijos sobre o rosto e os ombros de Leon, enquanto o rapaz mordia os lábios para evitar choramingar de dor.

"Desculpe. Desculpe. Eu não podia esperar, Baby. Não podia esperar mais. Tinha que ter você, Baby. Tinha que me sentir dentro de você. Relaxe, Baby. Relaxe, a dor vai embora num minuto."

Numa posterior reflexão, Jack teve que admitir pra si mesmo que ficou se perguntando por que Leon não rasgara sua garganta com os dentes quando ele o chamara de 'Baby'. Ele poderia ter feito isso. Naquele momento, Jack estava num estado em que não reconheceria o perigo mesmo se ele aparecesse pulando no quarto e lhe desse um chute na bunda. O aperto envolvendo seu pau estava mandando sua consciência para a terra do Lá Lá Lá. Foi apenas bem depois que a memória o supriu com o script de seu embaraçoso falatório.

Levou um longo tempo para Leon diminuir a pressão nos ombros de Jack, e pela dor que já estava sentindo, Jack sabia que iam ficar uns hematomas poderosos em seus braços pelas próximas duas semanas. Enquanto observava, Leon deslizou sob ele para deitar-se nos travesseiros de Jack. Ele pode sentir o corpo do rapaz relaxar drasticamente, fazendo Jack instantaneamente lembrar do conselho que os instrutores deram em uma de suas aulas a respeito de interrogatórios... e estupro.

"Leon…" Frustrava Jack o rapaz não olhar para ele, mas esconder os olhos cuidadosamente por trás de sua franja longa.

Sentir a ereção de Jack amolecer dentro de si foi provavelmente a única razão pela qual Leon finalmente se voltou para olhá-lo. Jack estendeu uma mão para gentilmente afastar a franja dos olhos dele. "Eu quero você. Mas se você quiser ir, eu deixo você ir."

Novamente, Leon ergueu uma mão para traçar a cicatriz de Jack, e o toque reviveu a ereção do homem. Jack pegou a mão de Leon e beijou a palma antes de virá-la para continuar beijando o caminho inteiro do braço até alcançar o rosto do rapaz. Uma vez lá, ele deitou pequenos beijos sobre o queixo de Leon antes de procurar seus lábios vorazmente.

A outra mão de Leon se moveu para deslizar para cima e para baixo pelo bíceps de Jack antes de ir para seu pescoço e então para seus cabelos. Hesitou ali por um momento antes de puxar Jack contra si, para que começasse a tomar um papel mais ativo no beijo.

Jack estava sentindo sua ereção retornar com redobrada força enquanto eles devoravam mutuamente a boca um do outro. Mesmo a posição sendo incômoda, ele começou a ondular seus quadris levemente. Logo Leon interrompeu o beijo e arqueou-se para poder encaixar as pernas ao redor da cintura de Jack, o que ajudava a empurrar-se contra as estocadas do amante.

Aquilo era consentimento suficiente para Jack começar a foder o garoto com mais energia. Suas mãos rapidamente deslizaram pelo corpo de Leon para segurá-lo pelos quadris e nádegas, movendo-o para uma posição que permitia Jack dar longas, fortes estocadas naquele calor extasiante. Jack prestou cuidadosa atenção ao corpo de seu amante ao se mover dentro de Leon até o rapaz começar a fazer deliciosos miados de prazer e torcer os lençóis, o que dizia a Jack que finalmente tinha acertado o ângulo para atingir a próstata do garoto a cada investida.

Jack aumentou a força e a velocidade das investidas com o grande encorajamento vocal e físico de Leon, já que o rapaz prendeu as pernas com mais força ao redor da cintura de Jack para empurrá-lo forte e rápido para dentro dele a cada movimento. Com essa ajuda adicional Jack levou uma mão para o pênis negligenciado de Leon e passou a bombear e esfregar no ritmo da transa.

"Leon, fale meu nome. Fale meu nome." E pelos próximos minutos esse foi todo o som que encheu o quarto; sussurros de seus nomes pontuados por fortes, molhados sons de seus corpos investindo um contra o outro.

A forte constrição de músculos ao redor de seu pau quando Leon gozou foi o suficiente para fazer Jack ejacular como um gêiser dentro de Leon. Levou um tempo considerável para as estrelas pararem de piscar nos olhos de Jack. Cada músculo em seus braços gritava para que se soltasse e caísse sobre a cama... sobre Leon. Mas Jack segurou-se com força; ele sabia muito bem que isso não era nem romântico, nem desejável para seu amante ser esmagado sob seu peso.

A mão de Leon ergueu-se para tocar seu rosto novamente, dessa vez deixando seus dedos deslizarem sobre as trilhas de suor no rosto de Jack. Jack o puxou para cima e para um beijo que os deixou ofegando por ar quando ele finalmente o largou. Ainda dentro do rapaz, Jack ganhou novo fôlego e ficou duro novamente. Leon deu um pálido gemido que podia ter sido interpretado como perigoso quando Jack começou a se mover dentro dele de novo, mas o garoto não tentou empurrá-lo ou nem mesmo fez uma tentativa de deslocá-lo de si.

Eles transaram mais três vezes durante a noite. As ultimas duas com Leon de costas para ele então Jack pode tomá-lo por trás. Uma das vezes foi com o rapaz em seu colo, para Jack poder brincar com o pau e as bolas dele enquanto atacava o pescoço do garoto por trás e se empurrava dentro daquele paraíso apertado. A outra foi com Leon de quatro enquanto Jack estocava dentro dele com força por trás, forte o suficiente para fazer a cama inteira chacoalhar e ranger. Em algum momento durante a segunda transa, Jack deslizou uma camisinha no rapaz para que não precisassem se preocupar com pontos molhados quando estivessem prontos para desabar e dormir. Ele não se preocupou em usar uma ele mesmo, no entanto, desejando a intimidade de derramara-se dentro de Leon. A quarta transa da noite finalmente os tomou, e ambos terminaram dormindo, com Jack abraçado a Leon por trás e firmemente encaixado ainda em seu traseiro.

Quando Jack finalmente acordou na manhã seguinte, Leon já tinha partido. Ele ficou desapontado, e imaginou como podia ter se mantido adormecido enquanto Leon se desencaixava de seu pau. Jack tinha esperanças de que eles tivessem mais umas rodadas antes de Leon ir.

"Hey, Jack?! Você finalmente está acordado aí?"

Ouvindo seus amigos em sua porta, Jack veio abruptamente consciência ao olhar ao redor para ver se Leon deixara alguma evidência de sua presença pra trás. Não havia nenhuma exceto pela camisinha usada, dentro do lixo. Grunhindo, Jack voltou a se recostar na cama enquanto sua porta se abria e alguns de seus companheiros entravam num tropel.

As marcas de mãos imprimidas em seus ombros continuavam ali bem como o inconfundível cheiro de sexo no quarto. "Seu cachorro safado! Você deu um jeito de trazer uma mulher pro acampamento?"

"Sem beijo e sem segredos." Jack grunhiu para eles, imaginando como seus amigos esperavam que sua "garota" tivesse conseguido sair de lá.

Uma risada presenteou suas palavras. "E nós aqui pensando que seu pau estivesse quebrado a noite passada, pela maneira como você dispensava todas aquelas damas." Jack sorriu internamente. Oh, ele estava bem longe de "quebrado". Quatro rodadas não era de todo uma má contagem.

"Merda! Da maneira que você tinha aquele enxame de damas circulando você a noite passada nós talvez devêssemos pedir ao Skippy para nos dar um corte também, pra nos transformar em ímãs de garotas também.."

Essa declaração fez Jack rapidamente se sentar, ao ter de repente uma imagem de Leon deixando-se foder por um homem com cicatriz que não fosse ele. "Deixe o garoto em paz, Matt. Ele já se desculpou o suficiente." E mais…

Merda!

Jack deixou de prestar atenção às risadas e provocações de seus amigos e deitou a cabeça nos joelhos. Ele se lembrou a maneira que Leon tocara a cicatriz em seu rosto na noite anterior, e percebeu então que a noite nada tinha significado para o garoto. Fora apenas pagamento pela cicatriz e ferimento. Na luz do dia, e agora que sua libido não estava no controle de seu cérebro, a consciência de Jack o atingiu fortemente e gritou-lhe por ter tirado vantagem de um garoto confuso. De todos os ângulos que olhava para isso, Jack sabia que Leon só permitira que Jack transasse com ele porque pensava que isso pagaria pelos ferimentos que o garoto lhe tinha infligido á sua face. Aquilo não tinha a menor diferença de um estupro.

Leon podia provavelmente nunca dizer a ninguém, e eles gostariam de apenas manter isso entre os dois, mas Jack sabia que o que acontecera na noite passada ficaria com o garoto pelo resto da vida. Eles tinham que conversar; mesmo Jack não estando muito entusiasmado com a idéia de ter Leon cobrando-lhe o que fizera, precisava fazer algo por ele. Ao menos, ele precisava se desculpar e tentar desfazer qualquer dano que tivesse causado a psique do rapaz.

Infelizmente, pensamentos e determinação eram muito diferentes de serem permitidos por em andamento a ação. Onde antes ele costumava temer ver Leon ao redor do acampamento antes, agora Jack tinha que apreciar o quanto o garoto era bom em manobras evasivas quando realmente punha sua mente nisso. Fora das aulas onde eles não podiam conversar, Leon praticamente desaparecia dos sentidos de Jack. Ele não sabia ao certo o que Leon dissera a seus amigos, mas eles estavam obviamente protegendo-o e alertando-o a qualquer momento que Jack se aproximava.

Jack não tinha mais prazer nenhum prazer em ouvir os comentários no campo sobre como o transtorno de Skippy parecia ter voltado e ainda pior, com o rapaz pulando de susto a cada vez que alguém até casualmente passasse muito próximo á ele. Apenas Jack sabia que essa reação nada tinha a ver com a experiência de Leon em Racoon City, e isso fez sua culpa crescer dez vezes mais.

Ele tentou tudo em que podia pensar para confrontar e falar com Leon sem o envolvimento de seus instrutores. Mas Leon continuou evitando-o. E antes de Jack se dar conta, sua equipe estava se mudando para um novo campo de treinamento.

Enquanto ajeitava sua bagagem no transporte que os esperava, Jack encarou-o miseravelmente com esperanças de talvez ter uma última chance de trocar umas palavras com Leon antes de partir. Um olhar por trás da cortina de uma janela foi tudo o que conseguiu e Jack sentiu a culpa esmagadora atingi-lo ao ver a plena confusão e apreensão naquele olhar que Leon lhe lançou. De todas as coisas estúpidas que ele já fizera, o dano que infligira aquele rapaz era muito provavelmente a pior. Se Leon desistisse, Jack sabia que isso seria sua culpa. Mas de certa forma, ele sentia que Leon não se deixaria falhar.

O rapaz tinha encarado o desastre de Racoon City como um novato e emergira vivo. Aquilo mostrara a ele como ser um homem com mais força do que a maioria dos homens que Jack conhecia. Apesar do que Jack tinha feito com ele, Jack tinha esperanças que Leon tivesse força suficiente em si para lidar com o que lhe acontecera.

Por agora, no entanto, Jack podia apenas ter esperanças de que seus caminhos voltassem a se cruzar novamente, para que pudesse compensá-lo. Até lá, ele veria a lembrança de seu egoísmo e estupidez todo dia junto com a cicatriz em sua face.

**Owari**


End file.
